


Gorillapocalypse

by ratsandsoup



Series: Gorillapocalypse [1]
Category: Gorillaz, Power Puff Girls
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Apocalypse, Blood, Blood and Gore, Crying, Drug Use, Emetophobia, Frustration, Gen, God these tags are depressing, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, I promise it gets better, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Insomnia, Mental Health Issues, Near Death Experiences, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phase One (Gorillaz), Self-Esteem Issues, Tags May Change, Vomiting, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, au where everything's the same except kong has a normal fucking kitchen, it only happens once briefly but im gonna warn ppl anyways, kind of, lots of blood, ppg tag is mostly bc of ace atm, probably, these tags make it seem so depressing i promise it's not as bad as they make it sound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratsandsoup/pseuds/ratsandsoup
Summary: In an alternate universe where the Gorillaz try their best to survive in a raging zombie apocalypse. Something terrible always happens. Things only continue to go wrong.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals & Noodle, Murdoc Niccals & Stuart "2D" Pot, Noodle & Stuart "2D" Pot, Russel Hobbs & Murdoc Niccals, Russel Hobbs & Noodle, Russel Hobbs & Stuart "2D" Pot, no romance for rn im gonna focus on zombies atm
Series: Gorillapocalypse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928509
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Gorillapocalypse

They weren’t sure how they’d gotten into this situation. It’d started one morning when Russel walked into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he sat down next to Noodle, his 10-year-old bandmate, who was munching on some sort of sugary cereal. His other bandmate, 2D, was at the counter, most likely either having spaced out, or was sorting through his unhealthy amount of painkillers.

Russel sighed, picking up the newspaper that had been tossed aside onto the table, most likely by Murdoc, his last bandmate. Murdoc was… a strange man, to say the least. He has greasy black hair, one of his eyes pink for a reason that has yet to be explained. He had olive-tinted skin that seemed to grow more and more green as the days went on. He was also a Satanist, which wasn’t exactly the best influence on a little girl. Then again, they were three grown men who were practically raising a child/bandmate/zombie-gorilla-ass-kicker they found in a Fed-Ex crate and had little to no experience with kids. Speaking of zombies, he was suddenly able to recall an odd dream about his deceased friend, Del, who told him something about zombies. It almost seemed like he was trying to warn him about something.

“I had the weirdest dream last night, man.” He announced, partially groaning and dragging his hand down his face. 

“What was it about?” 2D asked, turning around to face the drummer, not looking up as his pitch-black eyes were fixated on an orange pill bottle in his hands. Russel spoke up. “I had a dream about Del, he was warning me about zombies I think? I can’t remember.” 2D’s head perked up at the mention of zombies, choppy blue hair bouncing slightly as he did so. “Zombies? That’s pretty cool.” He interjected.

“No, he seemed almost… nervous? Like worried.” Russel stated, shaking his head. 2D quirked one eyebrow, wondering how he should reply. Noodle was now staring at the both of them, a look of confusion plastered on her face. Russel took note of this, and mumbled something in Japanese to Noodle, her expression quickly switching from confusion to understanding as she nodded and continued to eat her breakfast. 

“Maybe it was a sign that somethin’ big’s gonna happen soon? I read a thing once that said that weird dreams have a purpose most of th’ time.” 2D stated matter-of-factly. “It’s probably just Del tryna mess with me, I bet ‘ya 100 bucks he’s just screwin’ with my head for fun.” Russel said bluntly, rubbing his temples. God, his head hurt. It’d been at a dull ache since he woke up, but it got much worse in an impossibly short span of time.

Speaking of a headache, Murdoc stumbled into the room, muttering something under his breath about needing to fix the strings on his bass. Murdoc stomped his way through the kitchen, shoving past Russel and Noodle. He was headed for the cabinets, where he swung the door open, grabbed a bottle of wine (where did he get that? It wasn’t there last night.), and tugged the cork out of the top. 

He slammed the cabinet door and plopped down into a chair at the end of the table, sighing heavily.

2D broke the rather awkward silence with an “Are you sure you should be drinkin’ this early? It’s only 8:30-” Murdoc cut him off by flicking the bottle’s cork at him, hitting 2D in the dead center of his forehead. 2D yelped and Russel grimaced simultaneously. Murdoc chuckled and took a swig from the wine bottle, smiling to himself as 2D rubbed his forehead. 

Noodle hopped out of her seat with her now empty bowl in-hand, adding to one of the towers of dirty dishes piling in the sink. He should really wash those, Russ thought to himself. He made a mental note to do it later. ”Seriously, man, it’s too early to be doing this shit-” Murdoc cut Russel off this time by holding his index finger out to Russ’ face, taking a long, almost obnoxious sip of wine. Russel scoffed, turning his attention back to 2D in an attempt to continue their rudely-interrupted conversation.

“So _anyways_ ,” Russel said, glaring at Murdoc, who shrugged his shoulders and smirked. “It seemed so real, like he was actually there telling me this. The only thing that gave it away was the complete and utter darkness that surrounded the both of us.”

They continue for a few short minutes until Murdoc chimes in. 

“Sweet Satan,” Murdoc groans. “When are you two _peasants_ going to wrap up this conversation? I’ve been here for 5 minutes and I’m already tired of your voices. I’d rather be in _Hell_ than here right now, right Noodle?” He asked the guitarist, elbowing her arm playfully. She only looked at him, cocking her head to the side. He frowned and grabbed the neck of the wine bottle and pushed his chair out from behind him. 

He left the room with a “See you _sods_ later.” and just like that, he was gone. 

“ _Good riddance._ ” 2D whispered under his breath, and Russel nodded in agreement. “He smelled like piss anyway.” He joked, wrinkling his nose. Russel grinned and finally continued the conversation. Noodle left shortly after, most likely following Murdoc just to be a bother.

“I dunno, it just freaked me out, man. He looked terrified.” Russel sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “If he really is just messing with me, he’s gone pretty far for _a _prank.” He continued. 2D crossed his arms, thinking.__

__“If it scared ‘ya that badly, it’d have to mean _somethin’_.” Russ shook his head, resting his face in the palms of his hands. “It’s probably nothing more than a weird dream, maybe even a nightmare. I’ve had them before.”_ _

__2D shrugged, pushing off of the counter with his hands. “Are ‘ya sure yer fine?” He asked him. Russel waved him off, replying with a deadpan “I’m sure.” 2D walked out of the kitchen, leaving Russ by himself._ _

__' _Yeah, Just a dream. That’s it. Just a weird, way-too-realistic dream_.' Russel thought to himself, slumping in his chair. ' _That’s all it was._ '__

____' _Right?_ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> hiii this is only like my 3rd or 4th fic that ive ever written so if its bad i can stop lol hfghjks


End file.
